The present invention refers to a rotary joint for fluids, that is a device used to transmit a pressurized fluid from a fixed part to a rotating one while preventing spilling of the fluid through proper seals or gaskets.
A rotary joint generally comprises a fixed part named stator or body, and a rotary or rotatable part named rotor. Such rotary joint may be provided either with only one passage (or way), or with two or more passages independent from each other, according to the required applications in a plant.
The known rotary joints are of the type comprising two independent passages each comprising one (axial or radial) inlet port provided in the stator. One of the passages is provided with an axial outlet port and the other passage is provided with a radial outlet port, with both outlet ports being located in the rotor. Joints of this type are generally fitted to the bottom of oleodynamic or pneumatic cylinders of take-up reels of metal sheets.
The two passages or ways are used to drive the cylinder, i.e. one way is used for the rod extension and the other for retracting the rod, respectively.
Two examples of rotary joints of this type, with an axial outlet port 21 and a radial outlet port 22, are described in the partially cross-sectioned side views of FIGS. 3 and 4. The body 10 of the joint includes two inlets 11 and 12, connected to the outlets 21 and 22 respectively, with the body being further secured to the cylinder (not shown in the Figures) by means of a mounting on the cylinder bottom.
The known devices of this type show an inconvenience due to fact that the joint rotor has to be threaded for being connected to the cylinder bottom, and therefore it is not always possible to obtain a desired angular arrangement, after the parts have been tightened together. This inconvenience is particularly felt in the joint maintenance operations, for example when replacement of the joint is needed.
It is an an object of present invention to overcome the above mentioned drawback, and particularly to provide a two-way rotary joint having a radial outlet port that allows a positioning thereof according to any given or desired direction.
According to the invention, this object is accomplished by means of a rotary joint provided with a rotor having a radial outlet port that is angularly orientable independently from the axial outlet port of the rotor.
Further advantageous characteristics will become apparent upon study of the Detailed Description of Preferred Embodiments and the appended drawings.